Death Shadow Empire
by NightlockKnights
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a happy land called Flukestream. It was perfect. But far below, in the depths of chat, it was quite the opposite. Based off of the madness that happens in the chat during Captain Fluke's livestreams. I'll try to upload at least every other week!


There once was a land called Flukestream. It was beautiful, with blue skies and green grass and furry little Transformice creatures scampering through the meadows. There was constantly sunshine and laughter and happiness. It was heaven.

But far below, in the depths of chat, it was hell. Welcome to Streamchat, a war-torn place where no soul should be banished to. This is the land our heroes call home. 

* * *

My name is NightlockKnights. My home is Streamchat, more specifically the Death Shadow Empire. I've been in the God forsaken place for about half a year now. Let me tell you how I got here.

I'll go way back. I was eleven. Your average blond-haired blue-eyed pigtails-and-rainbows little girl. But there was always this thing I was told to caution. Told to avoid like the plague. A dark, threatening place.

The internet.

I was a good girl, and strayed from the internet every chance I could. I knew it was a bad place, and I knew there were things there that I didn't want to see.

But one sunny afternoon, curiosity got the better of me. I opened my mother's laptop and got sucked into the appeal of the internet.

It was _amazing_! It was a whole new world of excitement and bright colors and new people! It was the best thing I had ever seen. _Was_.

After a few hours, I had had enough excitement for one day. I was exhausted but it was worth it. All the different cultures I had seen, all the different people I had met, all the different things I had learned! But none-the-less, it was time to go back to reality.

I reached the doorway between the two dimensions. I was just about to go back to the real world when I ran into something. It was almost like a force field. When I put my hand up to it, I couldn't pass through. No matter how hard I tried to go back, I couldn't. It was impossible.

I tried for days on end to go back. It was no use. Eventually I gave up. I couldn't try anymore. It wasn't worth it. So I got myself together and started my journey deeper into the realm of the internet. 

* * *

After a few weeks of traveling, I discovered the city of Facebook. It was huge! So much bigger than the small little town I grew up in in the real world.

I immediately flocked to the place I knew best: The Hunger Games. By the time I got trapped in the internet, I had read each book at least three times. I got myself a steady job admining a fan page, and eventually I came by a large group of role players. Now, Hunger Games Role Playing is tricky business. It's the only game you can play where you die a million times over whilst still being alive. Where one moment you can fight someone to the death and the next you're allies. I'm sure this is what prepared me for the rest of the internet.

One day, I left the glorious city of Facebook in hopes of discovering bigger and greater lands. I got what I wanted.

After a mere few days traveling, I stumbled across another major city, called YouTube. Now, the people in this city were much more livelier. They laughed more, lived much more interesting live than the two dimensional people of Facebook. But when I first entered the gates of the large city, I thought I had seen it all. When in reality, I hadn't seen anything.

When I started diving deeper into the town more than just the VEVO sector, again, I started with my comfort zone.

I started watching Hunger Games parodies. It was a nice, easy intro to the city. It didn't last long.

When there seemed to be no more videos to watch, I wandered the empty streets. Once lined with performers of all types, they were now deserted.

Then, from within an alley, I heard a voice say; "Hey, kid, I hear there's some Hunger Games videos on the other side of town. I'll show you if you follow me." Was this thing really asking me to follow it? "No, thanks. I think I'll just stay here."

The next thing I knew, I woke up in the gaming section of YouTube.

* * *

It took a while, but I made the gaming section of YouTube my home. Watching people play was comforting in a strange sort of way.

I learned who to look up to, who to avoid and who to learn from. Eventually I learned how to sneak in and out of the city without being noticed. This enabled me to journey between Facebook and YouTube easily. I became sort of a veteran of the internet this way. Every so often I would discover another city. Twitter, , Deviantart, and other, smaller villages I won't even bother to mention. But one day, I wandered across the strangest part of the internet yet.

Twitch TV.

I had heard a lot about this part of the internet. It was kind of rural, but I had heard the horror stories.

Every time I passed it on my adventures, I felt a need to get closer. To see what was on the inside of the borders. To know what else was out there.

Of course, I resisted this need. No need to become another victim of the stories.

But one day, I couldn't control myself. I wandered near the border. There was nothing except for a desert wasteland. I could imagine the stories happening before me, on the very ground I stood upon. A wanderer walking through innocently, not suspecting a thing. All of the sudden, _Bam_, dead.

That was me. Not controlling my mind, doing whatever my heart desired.

I started to walk aimlessly through the searing desert. After a few minutes of trekking through the sand, in the distance, I could see a wobbly wooden shack. I ran to it. When I reached it, I stood outside for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. Finally, I knocked. It didn't seem like anyone was inside, so I opened the door and walked in.

Then I was falling.


End file.
